


Lucky Number 3

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [3]
Category: According to the show and not the book, Shadowhunters, sorry - Fandom
Genre: A big f u to the ignorsnt shadowhunters, And Alec and Simon are actually totally friends, Awww parent malec yall, Because raphael is magnus's son, Clace is so cute i wanna throw up, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Uncle Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Alec is the head of the institute.The rest of the shadowhunter community didn't like him because of his relation ship with his warlock boyfriend, Magnus, but how are they gonna react when suddenly they have a daughter and two sons?(Bamf LIGHTWOOD-BANE FAMILY -RAPHAEL AND MAKEC ARE BAMF !!!)





	Lucky Number 3

So I saw this on the internet, where Madzie was walking between Magnus and Alec and Max and Rafael were on their shoulders and it was adorable and guess what? 

There are no freaking fics with the three of them as siblings. 

Like I was thinking, adopted Madzie and Rafael and Max came from Madzie's nanna with her illegal shit. 

(I'm sorry, but what is actually The Amazing World Of Gumball? There's this big green blob on my tv screen and my brother is just screaming and I don't even know. So anywayyy....) 

So yeah, that's what I was thinking. Oh, and like Robert and Mayrse don't approve and some other downworlders and shadowhunters don't approve and u know bamf malec kicks their butt. And like the siblings see saphael or the threesome as their uncles and aunt or sum cute stuff like that and I just neeeeedddd thhhaaattt. 

Okay, bye 

Xoxo Radioabsurd


End file.
